April FOOLS Day
by IceMyth
Summary: April Fools Day is coming up, and Faye is up to something.
1. Ch1 An Evil Plot

This is my lame attempt at humor. I hope it will be very funny. I hope that you will like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. crap. This world is sooooo cruel. Hehehehehe.  
  
*****  
  
April FOOLS Day  
  
Faye woke up and looked over at her mirror. She jumped up and ran over to it. She pulled out her hairbrush. "Crap. could I be more of a frizzball?" She said as she tried her best to straighten out her hair. She glanced at the corner of her mirror where she had a crappie calendar with the days crossed off. A sneaky smile spread across her face as she saw that tomorrow was her favorite day of the year. April Fools day. This would be her first April Fools Day on the Bebop and she had been planning this day for a long time. She got dressed picked up a backpack and walked out of her room.  
  
She went into the kitchen where Jet was making breakfast. She cringed when she saw that it was his ever famous bell peppers without beef. She opened the almost empty fridge and looked at the meager contents. There was a can of dog food and one bottle of beer. She thought for a minuet and pulled it out and put it in her bag. She walked over to one of the few cabinets and took out a plastic bag. She opened the fridge again and filled it with ice. She felt very lucky that Jet probably thought that she was just going nuts.  
  
Jet turned around as soon as she had safely gotten the ice next to the bottle to keep it cold. "What are you doing Faye?" He asked with a very annoyed tone.  
  
She looked at him and said, "You are cooking Bell peppers without beef for breakfast?"  
  
He looked at her even more annoyed now. "Well it is better than Ein's dog food isn't it?"  
  
"Not by much." She said as Spike entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ugh. I swear you are going to kill me! I can't live on bell peppers 24/7!" Spike said as he sat down at the table. (A/N: do they have a table? Oh well whatever.)  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I think that I am going out and getting some actual breakfast. Let Jet eat his Bell Peppers w/o Beef." She said as she left for the hanger.  
  
"Wait for me Faye!" Spike said as he ran as fast as he possibly could because Jet had just sat down the so called food.  
  
He caught up with her in the hanger and she was leaning up against the wall filing her nails. She looked up at him and said, "I knew it wouldn't be long." She smiled as she climbed into her Redtail.  
  
Spike's voice crackled over the intercom. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Well I was just going to go to the nearest diner. After that I have some shopping to do."  
  
"Oh well why don't we just walk to the one down the street?"  
  
"Sure why not." Faye grabbed her backpack and jumped out the cockpit. She looked over at Spike. "I didn't know that there was a dine near here. She said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Well neither did I until yesterday when I just so happened to be casing a bounty head into it." They left the hanger and didn't talk the rest of the trip.  
  
A couple of minuets later they arrived at the diner. When they walked in they immediately sat down in a booth in the corner. A waitress walked up to them. "Alright what 'ell it be?"  
  
Faye looked at the sorry excuse for a menu and said, "Um I think that I want the bacon and egg plate. Scrambled."  
  
"Aright." She looked at Spike, "And how about you?"  
  
"Same thanks."  
  
They ate in silence also and Faye was thinking about what she was doing tomorrow. Spike noticed that every once in a wile she would smirk the evilest smirk in the history of smirks and he got a little scarred. Faye finished eating first and she got up and left a couple of woolongs on the table. "Well I have to go and do some shopping. See you back at the Bebop later on tonight." She waved at him and walked out the door.  
  
She came upon a string of shops and walked into the first one which was a crafts store. 'Ok now I need to get some string and ink. Jet already has about fifty buckets in the hanger.' She thought as she walked down the isle that said it had string. She found several different colors and finally decided that she should just get the fishing twine that was next to it instead. 'that will be harder to see.' She walked down the next isle and found ink and she saw some shoe polish out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and cackled evilly. She also saw some super super super super super crazy glue. she gave the man at the register the woolongs.  
  
She walked down the sidewalk again until she came to a grocery store. She walked in and pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack. She checked off string and looked it over once more. 'Ok I need a gallon of chocolate milk, hot pink hair dye, whipped cream, salt and pepper, vinegar, eggs, gummy worms, food coloring, and bleach.' She grabbed a hand basket and walked down the rows of food and hair care products. She walked up to the register and the candy thing was next to her. She thought about it for a minuet and picked up a bag of pop rocks. The man at the register rang everything up and told her the price. She paid him and left.  
  
When she got outside she put everything in her backpack, which by now was getting very heavy. She looked at her list again and walked to the cloths store. She went in and went to the front desk. The woman that was there looked at her, "Welcome, can I help you?"  
  
Faye nodded and pulled a picture out of her bag. "This man is my. uh. husband and I ruined his favorite suit and I want to make it up to him do you by chance have a suit that looks like this?"  
  
"Why yes we do, follow me." She led Faye to the back of the store and pulled down a suit that resembled Spike's exactly. "It is on clearance and we are having a sale so you get it for very cheep." The woman said smiling.  
  
"Thank you very much I appreciate this so much." She paid for the suit and left. She carried the bag out of the store and looked at the list again. She checked off the last thing. "Well I guess it is time to go back to the Bebop.  
  
*****  
  
Well so what do you think of it so far? I am planning the entire story now so the more reviews I get the faster I type. and I type very fast.  
  
Bye!!! 


	2. Ch2 Evil Plot Set into Action

Hey I am back! Ya know that this story would have been a one shot but something told me that it would have been too long to be a one shot so I have decided to make it a short chapter story. There may not be many chapters or if something else comes to me then it may just be a long story.  
  
Well for those of you who are wondering, I will be updating Dirty Dancing soon. And for those of you who haven't read it need to it is great.  
  
Disclaimer: Cherry Blossom gets handed a contract to sign.  
  
I _______________ don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
I Cherry Blossom don't own Cowboy Bebop. *mutters under her breath* I hate this.  
  
Help: Hey do any of you know any good Cowboy Bebop web sites. I checked out adultswim.com but it sucked so if any of you know any that would be of any account I would really appreciate it if you told me.  
  
'' = thoughts. Sorry I haven't told you that yet.  
  
*****  
  
As Faye boarded the Bebop she knew that she looked suspicious when she had an almost empty backpack when she left and now she was barley able to close it. She walked very carefully over to the hanger door when it occurred to her that she would not be able to get past Jet and Spike with this bag. She glanced around the hanger and spotted her Redtail. She ran over to it and threw her backpack and the bag that had the suit in it. She closed and locked it and left the hanger.  
  
She walked into the living room where Spike was sitting watching TV. She walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. He looked over at her and said, "Where is everything that you bought? You said that you went shopping today."  
  
Faye went a little tense, 'Crap I had forgotten that they would be asking questions if I didn't bring back something.' "Um, I, uh, didn't find anything that I wanted. Not like it is any of your business."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "You? Not find anything? Ha that's a laugh. Faye Valentine can't resist buying at least one thing at a store."  
  
"Well this time I did. And besides the prices were outrageous."  
  
"Yeah right." Spike rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV.  
  
Faye sighed and went to her room. She looked over at the clock on her bed, "11:30 already? My goodness doesn't this man ever sleep?" She went and laid down on her bed. She then walked over to her vanity where she kept a pen and notepad. She flipped to a clean page and pulled the shopping list that she had stuck in her pocket earlier out. She looked at it and started writing.  
  
April Fools Day Pranks  
  
Spike:  
  
She wrote things down for hours and at about two in the morning she  
had finished. She looked cautiously out her door for any signs of  
movement. There were none so she assumed that Spike ad Jet were  
asleep. She went out into the hanger and pulled out the things that  
she had bought that day.  
  
She went into the bathroom first thing and pulled out the suit. She  
got out an old rag and soaked it with the bleach. She dabbed the suit  
until it started to look like it was ruined. She hung it up on the  
doorway to dry and turned her attention to the bathtub.  
  
She grabbed Spike's shampoo and grabbed the hair dye. She emptied out  
half the bottle of shampoo and poured the dye in. She grabbed a pencil  
that she had found and stirred it.  
  
She walked over to the sink and grabbed Spike's and Jet's toothpaste.  
She very carefully poured in the poprocks and made sure that they  
would come out when needed. (a/n: I don't think that it is possible to  
do that but hey this is subbost to be funny.) She also poured a little  
vinegar into the toothpaste. 'Not too much now. I have a plan for the  
rest of this.' She thought as she finished.  
  
She looked around the bathroom and cleaned up any mess that she had  
made and left. She next walked into the kitchen. She looked around and  
put her bag down on the counter. She didn't want to get caught so she  
pulled a flashlight out of one of the cabinets. She then got out the  
bottle of beer that she had gotten earlier. She got out some more  
things and poured out a little bit of the beer in the bottle. She  
cracked an egg and put it into a bowl. She then beat it until it was  
liquidity. She poured out the egg into the bottle and also poured out  
some vinegar, salt, and pepper into the bottle. She got out the shoe  
polish and whipped a little on the mouth of the brown bottle. She then  
somehow managed to get the cap back on and put it into the fridge.  
  
She then got out Jets favorite bell peppers and her gummy worms. She  
used her food dye to make them tanish brown and assorted them in the  
bell peppers. She closed the lid and put them back into the cabinet.  
She looked around the kitchen and again cleaned up her mess and headed  
back to the bathroom.  
  
When she got into the bathroom she grabbed the suit off the door and  
headed towards Spike's room. She knew that Spike slept like a baby but  
just in case she was supremely quiet. She sneaked over to the closet  
and got out Spike's suit. She then replaced it with the one that she  
had very successfully bleached.  
  
She walked over next to his bed and got out her super super super  
super super crazy glue and put a lot onto his nose and then got out a  
feather that she had pulled out of her pillow. She tickled his nose a  
little and he slammed his hand onto his face. 'Thank God he didn't  
wake up.' She thought as she left the room.  
  
She went out into the hanger and came back to Spike's room with  
bucket. She sat down and poured a gallon of chocolate milk into it.  
She looked at the bucket and got out her whipped cream. She filled the  
top with it and got out her fishing wire. She tied it above the door  
so that it would tip whenever he opened it. She looked at her bag and  
noticed that the only thing that she had left were a bunch of eggs and  
a little bit of glue.  
  
She walked back out to the hanger and brought back another bucket. She  
went to Jet's door and carefully tied the bucket with unbroken eggs  
above it. After that she walked back into the kitchen and noticed that  
it was 6:49 and Jet would be waking up soon. She grabbed his frying  
pan and put the rest of her glue on the handle. She laughed 'finally  
Jet is going to get payback for all those times we ate Bell Peppers  
w/o beef.' She gathered all the rest of her stuff and went back to bed  
still laughing at the faces that she envisioned in her head.  
  
*****  
  
Well, well, well it looks like someone is going to get a rude awakening doesn't it. Well I will try to update ASAP but no promises made. I thank you for your reviews and I hope to keep getting them.  
  
Bye!!! 


	3. Ch 3 Rude Awakenings

Hey I am back! Well to open up the chapter, for those of you who have taken a look at my reviews I am going to answer the question that is on all of your minds.yes cauction is absolutely totally and completely insane. Well that should about clear it up. What.that isn't all.oh really.well I guess that I am going to have to. Dirty Dancing.I know that a few of you are worried that I have stopped writing it. Well I haven't.It is jus just a huge writer's block. U_U. I hope to be updating soon but my dad says that I am not allowed to go onto the Internet until he gets someone down here to block out some sites. Well all I can say is that knowing my dad he will probably try to block out ff.net. but if he does then I guess that I will just have to resort to having my friends post my stories for me but don't worry, nothing will stop me from updating. I hope to hear from all of you soon! If you like some good Spike and Jet torture than you will absolutely love this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Man I hate that.  
  
*****  
  
Jet's alarm went off at 7:00 that morning like always. He got up and went to get dressed. He walked over to the door and when he opened it he got a very rude awakening. He heard something above his head and looked up soon enough to see a bucket tipping over and 11 eggs falling out of it. He didn't even have enough time to scream when the eggs hit his face. Just then a card fell from the ceiling. Jet looked at it with and egg covered face and yelled, "SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!" He dropped the card and went into the bathroom to wash off. We see the card falling and on it, it says, Spike was here. . . April Fools  
  
#####  
  
Faye woke up with a start at the sound f Jets voice. She cackled evilly, "It has begun."  
  
She got out of bed quickly and grabbed a camera that she had hidden in the nightstand beside her bed. She looked very carefully out her door and walked into the kitchen to see if Jet had fallen victim to her next prank. She walked into the kitchen and found that all the lights were still out. She flicked the light switch that was next to the door and went to go and sit down. When she had taken her seat at the table Jet walked in his face and head still had bits of egg on it. Faye giggled a little. Jet noticed and glared at her. She could have sworn that he was getting so hot under the collar that the egg on his face as cooking.  
  
A couple of minuets later she noticed that it was about time for Spike to wake up when she heard a cry of total and complete annoyance and frustration coming from his room. She grabbed her camera and walked over to stand a few feet away from Spike's door, just far enough to get a picture and run like all hell had broken loose. She aimed her camera at his door and prepped it for some major black mail. She waited for a couple of minuets and his door slowly started to open. His head peaked out of the door and Faye hid from site. She noticed how cautious he was acting and knew in an instant that this had all out war written all over it. A smirk grew across her face as Spike slowly stepped out of his room. The bucket started to tip and Faye aimed her camera. Then at the last second the chocolate and whipped cream bucket tipped and nailed him hard. She snapped the photo and ran into the living room as Spike screamed Bloody Mary. And a card fell down, he looked at it and it said, Jet was here. . . April Fools!  
  
She sat down on the couch and used the screen in the back to see the picture that she had just taken. What she saw then caused her to have to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing so loud that the people on earth could hear her. She saw Spike in white boxers with little red hearts all over them. He had whipped cream all in his hair and his white boxers were becoming brown from the top, and his right hand on his nose.  
  
Just then she heard Jet get out his favorite cooking pan. She smiled evilly and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table as Jet nonchalantly put the pan on the grill. He went to go and get his horrible Bell Peppers and when he brought his frying pan with him he didn't even notice. He pulled out the rigged bell peppers and walked over to the stove and his jaw dropped when he saw that it wasn't on the grill. He reached up to scratch his head with what he thought was his free hand and hit himself in the head with the pan. "Holy s%^&!" Jet screamed as he noticed that he couldn't put the pan down. He tried to remove his hand but he couldn't so he went over to the sink to try to wash it off. He did get it off and he walked over to the stove and he checked the pan for more sticky stuff when he turned it over it said, "Spike was here. . . April Fools!"  
  
He screamed in frustration as he sat the pan on the stove, more successfully this time and opened his jar of Bell Peppers. H poured them out onto the pan and he started to cook them just then he jumped back and starred at the pan. He pointed to it, "There are WORMS in my Bell Peppers!"  
  
Faye walked over and looked in the pan and with a disgusted look she said, "Man Jet I knew you didn't like me but to try to make me eat worms. . . Oh well it would have been a pretty good prank if you wouldn't have ruined it." She picked up the jar and looked at the label, "Um Jet I think that Spike may have done this." She showed Jet the jar and across the label was written, Spike was here. . . April Fools! "What do you say that we give him a dose of his own medicine? Finish cooking this and serve it to Spike." Jet smiled and went back to the stove.  
  
Just then the bathroom door closed and Spike walked into the kitchen wearing his bathrobe. Faye grabbed her camera as quickly as she could and snapped Spike's picture. She ran out of the room because she couldn't help it anymore. She ran into her room and looked at the picture. . . Spike had clearly tried to wash his hair. It was as hot pink as it got. He was holding the rigged shampoo bottle and across the label was written, Jet was here. . . April Fools! Faye thought for a minuet 'I don't remember writing any of those notes. Are they trying to take all of the glory for MY pranks? Oh well it is far from over.' She laid across her bed and was still laughing at the sight in the pictures.  
  
After she had calmed down a bit she walked into the kitchen where Spike had just pulled out the beer. She got out her camera and hid in the doorway out of sight and took aim. He opened the bottle and put it to his lips, He turned it upside down and started to guzzle it when all of a sudden he dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor. He spewed out the beer everywhere and Faye got the picture. Spike was coughing and starting to gag at the bad taste in his mouth. He hurried over to the pan where Jet was cooking and picked up a handful of Bell Peppers with worms. He ate them almost as fast as the beer and grabbed some more. This time he grabbed a whole lot of worms, he looked in his hands and started to gag again. Faye saw Jet snicker a little and she casually walked in. "What in the heck is wrong with you?" She asked trying not to laugh. Spike shoved the worms into her hands and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
She walked into the living room and laid down on the old yellow couch. She started to doze off and then fell asleep because she had not gotten much sleep last night.  
  
****  
  
So please tell me what you think. . . well that is almost it for the funny but I am planning to have a little bit of romance in the next chapter. Well for those of you who haven't heard Cowboy Bebop the Movie is out so look for it. I can't wait to get it. Well GTG! Bye! 


	4. Ch 4 This means war

Hey I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but this is a really complicated story. Well I have decided that by the reviews that I have gotten about what the rest of this story is going to be about. I take it from most of your reviews that you all thought that the last couple of chapters have been funny. You all seemed to crack up. Well I know why. . . Spike with hot pink hair. ^_^ Man I laughed myself wile I was writing it so I know that it was funny. So what was your favorite part? When I get done with this chapter this will be your favorite part. . . maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I hope that you all don't think that I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Because If you do then I must say that you are very smart because I have only been saying it for the past three chapters. :P  
  
Well on with chapter 4. . . Finally!  
  
+++++  
  
Faye lay on the couch only vaguely aware of what was going on around her. She heard clanking and a little bid of banging. "Spike would you be quiet? She will wake up." Jet whispered angrily at Spike.  
  
"Well Jet it is really hard to keep quiet with this." Spike whispered. She turned over on the couch and opened her eyes.  
  
"Spike, Jet, what in the heck are you guys doing?" She looked up wearily and looked around. "Guys this isn't funny. Now please tell me exactly what you guys are up to."  
  
Spike's head popped out of the kitchen. "What is wrong with you shrew?"  
  
Her brow furrowed at this comment and Spike ducked back into the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen after them. "What in the. . ." She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she saw the most beautiful thing in the world, or at least on the Bebop. The kitchen table was covered in a red velvet cloth that reached the ground and on the table was silver plates, silverware, (A/N: chopsticks if you want but I like silverware better.) crystal wine glasses and to top it all off there were candlesticks in the middle. She looked at it in amazement, mouth agape.  
  
She looked around and she saw Spike was standing near one of the chairs in a black tuxedo. "Well Faye, that outfit won't do." He snapped his fingers and her usual yellow shorts and shirt were changed into a rich white gown. It was long and reached the floor, the front was flattering but not like her usual outfit, It was covered in glitters and it had spaghetti straps. The top clung to her form perfectly and the bottom swayed with her as she moved. She looked at it even more amazed then ever now. She looked up at Spike, "Now that's more like it." He walked up to her. "It is only missing one thing." He walked behind her and put his arms around her. He pulled them back and she realized that he was putting a necklace on her. It was a silver choker embedded with diamonds. She touched it and she felt like she was about to cry. He turned her around and looked at her. "Well, now you're perfect." He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Faye just stared at all this in amazement. Spike noticed how she was acting and walked back over to her. He pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and lowered his face to meet hers. They were only centimeters apart when she was drenched in ice cold water. She opened her eyes and jumped up with a shock. She looked around and found herself in the living room. She looked behind her and Spike was sitting there with a glass of water. "Now I wonder what you were dreaming about. You seemed awfully happy." He said with a mocking smile plastered on his face that said, 'Ha I took you out of a happy place'.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I see that you have a little problem with your hair." She tried not to laugh as she looked up at the baseball cap that barely covered his hot pink hair.  
  
His smile disappeared and he glared at her. "You think that you got away with that don't you Faye Valentine?"  
  
She got the most innocent look on her face as possible and said, "Why what ever do you mean my dear Spiky?"  
  
Spike looked very VERY mad at this comment. "Alright Faye, you know what this means right?" Faye just smiled and walked into the kitchen. He followed her and before he knew it he was being blasted with whipped cream. When she ran out of whipped cream he whipped his eyes and he looked very annoyed. "Alright of course you know that this means war." He ran to the cabinet and pulled out some bell peppers. He ran and knocked over the table and ducked behind it.  
  
Meanwhile Faye was pulling out cabinet doors and using them as a guard and quick access to food. She grabbed the nearest thing to her which was sushi in a can that was expired and opened it waiting for the perfect chance.  
  
Just then a bell pepper flew over to her and landed in her hair. 'Oh now it's on' She thought as she picked it out of her hair. She picked up some of the sushi and wrapped it with the pepper and sent it back to Spike. "Merry Christmas!" She yelled as it hit him.  
  
He sent three more peppers flying at her all of which splattered on the cabinet door and sent gooey stuff all over Faye's face. "And a Happy New Year!" He called back. Spike looked behind him and amazingly found a bag with groceries in it. He dug through it and found some chocolate syrup. He smiled slyly as Faye sent all of the sushi his way, along with the can. It hit him square in the head and he knew then what he had to do. He hid the syrup behind him and walked out from his hiding place hands up.  
  
Faye slowly got up. "You? Surrender?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep you win. I now no only have hot pink hair but also I have sushi in a can in it." She laughed as he got closer. "Well I do have something else." He said as he got closer to her.  
  
Soon their faces were only centimeters apart, "What are you doing Spike?" Faye asked a little confused.  
  
"This." He got closer and all of a sudden he whipped out the chocolate syrup and covered Faye in it. She was all sticky. "Now that was payback." He said as he moved away and looked at Faye who was covered from head to toe in thick Chocolate Syrup and very sticky.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked very mad now.  
  
"Well I saw you setting up one of the traps last night, you know the one with the toothpaste and the pop rocks, so I know that you are to blame for all of this. Although I must admit that it is amazing that you were able to set all of this up. Now tell me. What in the heck did you do with my suite?"  
  
She laughed, "I'm not telling." She walked out of the kitchen and when she crossed the threshold to the living room a big bucket of something tipped over and spilt on her.  
  
She looked around and saw Jet was holding a string and was laughing hysterically. "Hey Spike you win the bet, she does look better when her whole body is purple to match her hair."  
  
She looked down in disbelief. She was covered in purple dye! She looked very frustrated and she started to chase Jet and Spike around he living room. Just then Ed flew a plane in. She was Vrooming very loudly and everyone stopped in their tracks. She flew the plane in circles around them and then all of a sudden a hatch opened in the bottom releasing glue on everyone. She ran out of the room and they chased her.  
  
They chased her into the hanger and when they went into it they were all pelted with feathers. They stuck to them thanks to the glue and then they saw Ed. She had a camera and was taking pictures of the poor Bounty Hunters. "Ooh Ed get embarrassing pictures of Faye-Faye, Spike-Person, and Jet-Person!" She ran off and then another card drooped from the ceiling and they picked it up. It said 'Happy April FOOLS Day!'  
  
----------  
  
Oh well I hope that you all will like it and that you will read my other fic called Dirty Dancing. I might be making another one but I think that I will do that one after I finish Dirty Dancing. I might have this be my last chapter for this story, but I may write another one depending on the reviews sooo they had better be good. Well GTG! Bye!  
  
Please remember to R&R! 


End file.
